Buying Time
| next chapter = | previous chapter = | image = | grade = 2 | terrain = Dirt | area effect = Night, Contaminated Pools, Howitzers (Area 1) | units = 6 | CP = Start 6, 6 per turn | srank = 3 | objectives = Allied base camp defended (8 turns) All enemy units defeated | fail = Allied base camp captured Morale 0 All infantry+tank defeated | special = None | vehicles = Light Tank C x 2 | officers = 2 total: Commando Leader Sniper Leader Mortarer Leader Light Tank C | aces = Matz Swift-Kill | coord = Area 1 G6 }} Mission Briefing You must buy time for an army spy to infiltrate Yuell, which is once again in rebel hands. Defend the allied base camps in areas 1 and 5 for 8 turns. Strategy *It might be wise to ignore the enemy tanks until the other enemies have been dealt with, as they are all equipped with artillery turrets. They don't do much damage with their coaxial MGs, cannot capture the base camps, and the enemy should call in an easily avoidable bombardment if at least one is still alive, consuming most of their limited CP. *In Area 1, keeping your tank where it is or moving it into the base camp would be advisable, as the only path it can advance on is covered by searchlights. Placing a Shocktrooper/Gunner in the trench just north of the base camp should prevent flanking attempts through there. *In Area 5, a Scout can quickly seize the northwestern base in relative safety by advancing through the trench network. It's guarded by a crouching Commando, take him out, then capture the base. It may be a good idea to send a Shocktrooper into the trenches first to clear the Scout's way. *Also in Area 5, the southwestern base can be quickly captured by running someone through row 6 past the tank. It's also guarded by a crouching Commando, take him out and capture the base, then keep them there to protect the camp. It would also be a good idea to call in someone to clear out the Commando on the other side of the gateway in Area 1 and keep them there to fend off any recapture attempts. *Taking both bases offers excellent positions behind both enemy tanks, allowing called-in Lancers to easily take them out with shots to the radiator. Also, this prevents enemy reinforcements from being called in to the area, leaving only any Commandos hiding in the trench network as a threat. Sweep it with Armored Techs or Shocktroopers when you have CP to spare. *When practicable, advance from the gateway camp to the final enemy base camp in Area 1 guarded by a crouching Commando. Once captured, the flow of enemy reinforcements will be completely cut off. Also, Lancers can advance in relative safety through the eastern trench for flank shots on the enemy ace tank. Rewards |Material = |Bonus Unit = |Base Camp = |Other Reward =I got a from Matz under ace rewards. I have also gained from Matz in this mission as well. }} Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Missions Category:Missions Category:Free Missions Category:VC2 Free Missions Category:August Missions